Dizzy
by poprocks666
Summary: shizuo has been acting weird lately and izayas wonts to know why.   really bad at summarys!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Rated M for eventual SMEX.

First fanfic! Yay!

Sorry if this is really bad, this is my first fanfic! Please forget about all the spelling stuff im a bad speller lol. Oh yeah! Please tell me what I should do better on and stuff like that and I will try to be better in the next chapter!

Enjoy!

xXxXx Chapter 1 xXxXx

Izaya had been walking down one of the empty alleyways of the town thinking about the blonds weird behavior lately, mainly because this sudden change might mess up his little game.

Flash-Back!

Izaya's POV

Izayaaaa-kunnn the blond had been chanting while running after him. Izaya had already been starting to get bored so he was getting ready to make his escape when he saw the blond out of the corner of his eye ubruptivaly fall to his knees while breathing heavily. He stopped not because he was worried but because he was curious. He hadn't been running that long and he hadn't given shizuo any injury's yet. Then he thought he saw a glimpse of red in the others eyes. Before he confirm this, the blond had gotten up and ran the other way within 5 seconds.

End of Flash-Back!

This had been happening a lot lately. They would be in the middle of a fight and he would just stop and run away! Well Izaya always came up with a reason why something was good and this time it was that he finally had a reason to brake into his house! So once he was in front of shizuos apartment he took out the pick lock gun thingy-mu-jiggerr that he borrowedd from that stalker girl down the street. Izaya couldn't help but smirk when he herd the ''click'' of the lock opening. Izaya slowly got up and silently opened the door peering inside making shore he wasn't home. Hmm no body's' home he silently said to himself. The apartment itself looked sadly normal, and no signs of a crazy person living in it. ''sigh'' as long as im hear I might as well take a look around. Before he could take a closer look around he herd the front door opening in the other room. ''shit'' I got to hide! He ended up hiding in the closet in shizuos room. Izaya was also able to see what was going on because of the crack in the closet door. When he looked in the direction were shizuo was, he saw him slowly walking to the spot he was hidden in while gripping onto the wall for support. Then for some reason he stood up strait and walked over to the closet and threw open the doors, revealing the hiding brunette. Shizuo just stood there staring at the man in front of him with those same vicious eyes as before. . . . . . . . . . . get . . . out now or else something bad will happen to you, he said in a low dark tone that he didn't recognizes. Awww but shizu-chan I just wonted to viset he said as he stepped closer smirking. What are you hiding shizu-chan? Before he could say anything else the blond pinned him against a wall face first. Then he felt something sharp pierce into his neck he couldn't tell what it was but hurt! Ow! Sh-shizuo stop! (pic right hear .net/286610

He couldn't tell what it was but it hurt like hell! Damn it shizuo get off me, he yelled while pushing him off noticing the strong smell of blood. Feeling dizzy because of the loss of blood Izaya fell to the floor and passed out.

Author's Stuff

I did not make the pic I just found it and was like omg this will be perfect for my story!

This is all original ideas from me so don't copie!

Thank you for reading I will TRY to make next chapter should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Authors stuff

Read this!

go to http

:/www.

Zerochan

.net/286610 for the pic of chap 1 sorry if the link is not working


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Stuff

lol I was so bored I finished another chap! Yah!

Sorry the chapters are so short im a slow thinker.

Please review!

xXxXx Shizuo's POV xXxXx

Shizuo had just come back from one of his fights with Izaya, but it was different because right when he was about to catch him, his head started pounding and his body was yearning for something. He was almost scared because I made him won't to kill people like there was a voice in his head screaming KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL! OVER AND OVER AND OVER! It was different from saika because it advised you to ''love'' them this was way different. This voice was forcing him. KILL KILL KILL KILL! What ever it was he didn't like it because he was starting to won't to kill not just Izaya but also others. The pounding in his head just wouldn't stop which made him collapse to his knees. Then everything went white and he felt like his throat was on fire. Everything was white, but then he saw Izaya In front of him all red. Now the voice was screaming KILL EAT RED KILL EAT RED! So he did what any other pervert who would wont to EAT his enemy would do. He ran leaving a bewildered Izaya in his dust. He ran so fast that he didn't think it was possible. Once he got to his house, he went to look in the mirror to so if he see if he was the same. What was in the mirror was two blood stained eyes and a pair of sharp fangs starring right back at him. Then he smelled it. The red. Weird last time he checked red didn't smell like food to him, heck it didn't even smell like anything. Trying to stable himself against a wall he slowly walked in the direction it came from. Great it was Izaya he could smell him. Smell him?

He couldn't take the screaming voices yelling at him to KILL EAT RED KILL EAT RED! So he quickly ran over to the closet for some reason knowing he was in there. Roughly pulling open the doors he came face to face with the intruder. One minute he was telling him to get out... the next he had the brunette pinned against the wall. Then he dug his fangs deep into the brunettes neck sucking out blood. That was the first time in days the fucking voice stopped. The first time in weeks his throat stopped burning. Honestly he didn't stop because of Izayas weak cry's of pain and sissy pushing, but because he started to feel the others pulse start to slow. When he pulled away he saw the other fall to the floor. ''shit I hope he's not dead''... I don't wont to go to jail for murder! So he picked up Izaya of the floor, not to fond of the blood stains, and laid him on his bed. ''sigh'' I will clean it up in the morning he said as he laid down on the other side of the kings size bed, quickly falling to sleep.

Author's Stuff

Tada! What do you think? Sorry no sex yet but there will be! I tried to make this one longer so yeah... Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Stuff

Im going to try to start doing a chap a day so yeah...

BTW theirs a really sexy pic of whats going on in chap one if you go to the website on chap 2!

xXxXx Izayas POV xXxXx

Izaya had waken up that morning to the sharp pain in his neck. ''shit''were am I?

Sitting up and getting out of the now empty bed. ''Damn it'' he said under his breath realizing his surroundings. Aw shit this is not good. Wheres the fricken door again he said as he slowly got up ignoring the pain and dizziness. When he went to the next room over he was surprised to see Shinra there examining Shizuos mouth. Yo Shinra whens my turn I mean really im the one with the blood poring out my neck, he said as plopped down on the coach.''tch'' I didn't bite you that hard. You bit me! No a vampire did it. Seriously shizu-chan a vampire? Wow your really bad at being sarcastic. Do I need to bite you again to convince you because I will and I won't hold back. ''sigh'' if your going to bite Izaya again why am I here? Hes not so hurry up and tell me whats wrong with me and don't go making up that im turning into a vampire to, he said a little pissed off. Hi hi lets see after a longggggggg examination. Um Shizuo im going to have to ask you to leave the room. Why do I have to do that this is MY house. Well Izayas got a virus that's a little personal. Fine but make it quick. Ok Shinra spill it, whats wrong? Well you have got a serious life threatening virus that when he bit you he released some of his blood into you so now because its incomplete the blood cells are killing each other off. Yeah yeah whatever Shinra how do I get cured? Well um theirs 2 ways 1 is for Shizuo to bit you again or... Shinra spit it out you wasting my time he said still a little pissed off. Well the other is he said lightly blushing to um get the bitters sperm in you.

Shinra im going to have to ask you to leave. Why? Well I got some curing to do and on your way out will you call shizuo in here? o...k... bye.

Peoples vote!

Hey hey peoples!

Ok its your vote sperm or bite?

Even if you pick bite there will still be sex but a little later picking sperm just means more sex so yeah review and vote please!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Stuff

omg you peoples are sooo slow to review so I called off the vote because im awesome like that lol !My chapters might take longer some days because iv got a huge project due in like 3 days + im getting sick so yeah. You might as well not believee me because I always find time for anime haha!

xXxXx Mixed POV xXxXx

Izaya got up and walked over to were Shizuo stood. Neeee Shizu-chan do you won't to have babies with me? HELL NO! Now get out of my house your lucky I didn't kill you already! Aww but shizu-chan what if I said I love you? S-stop joking around Izaya we hate each other. '' hehe his little game was getting interesting could feel shizuo getting nervous. Hmm is that so? Walking over so he stood directly in front of the taller man. Well what do you think about this, he said as he smashed his lips against the others. Smirking as he herd the other lightly moan he took the opertunaty to slip his tongue into the others mouth. The kiss became really heated with moans and especially the tounges exploring every inch of each the others mouths twirling and sucking with the acational nip on the lip. Shizuo was the first to pull back flushed. Get the fuck out of my house stupid flea, he yelled pushing him out the front door.

xXxXx Izayas POV xXxXx

Izaya loved humans so that ment whatever they said to him it wouldn't matter. But when he was kicked out of Shizuos house it hurt him. Did this mean he hated vampires? Honestly he had the emotion ''love'' toward the man. So did this mean he hated humans and loved vampires? ''shit now what am I going to do''! Izaya was actually really worried, Shizuo didn't even believe him when he confessed to him. Yes him kissing shizuo was his way of telling him and he knew Shizuo knew too, I mean really saying '' Shizuo I love you'' would really kill his pride, and what if he said no, he would have to kill him or something because he didn't won't him leaking his only weakness! Now what was he suppose to do? Shizuo didn't love him and he only had a month of time left. It made his stomach turn just thinking about it. ''sigh'' he would think about it in the morning, this was making HIM won't to smoke!

Author's Stuff!

Yeah another chapter done!

Review, eat pie, and get a life! (BAAAAAAKAAAAA!)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Stuff

hey peoples im going to be taking longer with my stories because of stupid school so sorry!

Plzzzzz review!

Sorry chapters are short!

Enjoy!

xXxXx Shizuos POV xXxXx

Shizuo haden't seen the flea for a 3 weeks now. He didn't know if this was good or bad because he was happy he wasn't bothering him but it was bad because he had a feeling he was the cause of his head screaming for Izaya's blood again. KILL EAT RED KILL EAT RED KILL EAT RED,the voices kept screaming over and over in his head to eat the stupid flea. SHUUUT UUUUP! He yelled out scaring pedestrians around him. Honestly Shizuo couldn't stop think of what happened the 3 weeks before and it had been bugging him the whole time and was the reason why he hadn't gotten any sleep. Really pissed off he went up to the top floor of the building the brunette worked at and kicked down the door to his office surprised to see a frightend Shinra on one couch and a sleeping Izaya on another looking really pale.

xXxXx Izaya's POV xXxXx

It was the day after he had got kicked out of Shizuo's house and Izaya was getting out of bed when he felt dizzy and had a head ache and just wonted to go back to bed. It just kept getting worse as the days passed by. He didn't go outside at all, he didn't eat much, spent his whole day weeping in his bed about how he didn't won't to die and everybody hating him. Heck he didn't even know what day it was. Time to him now was just a mix of nothing because thats all he felt, was nothing. He was inhuman, everybody ether hated or feared him. His sisters feared him, Shizuo hated him did he really need to go on trying to make himself sound emo or something, but he wasn't, he was intimidated by that human emotion so called ''love'' that destroyed him. He was …... love sick? Whatever it was he hated it. Izaya had no clue what day it was other than it was late in the month because he had gotten MUCH worse. Groaning at the annoying sound of his phone he dug it out of his pocket and flipping it open already knowing who it was. ''sigh'' what Shinra, he said in an annoyed voice. What what! Is that all you can say? You haven't picked up any of my calls! I thought you were dead! Yeah good morning to you to, he said while rolling his eyes. ''sigh'' please at least let me come over and see how your doing. If this keeps up -. yeah yeah I know Shinra come over here when you have time. Hi hi be there in ten minutes. Before Izaya could protest about coming so soon the other hung up. ''sigh'' I should problebly get out of bed. Standing up he started feeling really dizzy and only made it to the coach in the other room before everything went pitch black. He was falling.

Author's Stuff

that was really hard because idk but it was!

I really don't know were im going with this but don't worrie he is NOT dead!

Review, eat pie and get a life!

sorry the story soooo BAD !


	7. Chapter 7

To: Readers

I got a really bad comment on my story so im not writing anymore till the future when im a LOT better at writing this kind of stuff. I really won't to thank the people who read this because it made me really happy to know im not the only freak out there so thanks! Also thanks to the person who reviewed this and told me about most of the main big mistakes so now I totally see them and im glad I stopped. Those of you who wonder how a person can be so bad at this stuff im telling you know im still in grade school so yeah. Thxxxxx peoples out there!

From: Poprocks666 :(


End file.
